HELP ME
by Roxanne Jung
Summary: Karena ulah seorang penduduk lokal, Huang Zi Tao harus mencari kekasih pura - pura sebentar saja agar selamat di liburannya kali ini. GS!KrisTao.


**Kuta, Bali, Indonesia**

Sore yang cerah disalah satu hari di dalam naungan bulan september. Angin yang sesekali berhembus seolah ingin menyejukkan cuaca ditengah panasnya matahari sore saat ini. Pasar Seni yang berjarak beberapa ratus meter dari tepi bibir pantai masih tampak ramai. Berbagai turis dari negara yang berbeda tumpah ruah disana berburu barang - barang kerajinan lokal dengan harga yang katanya murah itu. Dan hal itu juga yang dilakukan oleh seorang turis dari dataran China. Huang Zi Tao, nama turis itu, atau lebih akrab disapa Zi Tao.

Harusnya ia menikmati acara jalan - jalan sorenya serambi berburu beberapa pernak pernik yang sekiranya menarik perhatian gadis itu. Harusnya. Karena faktanya, Zi Tao malah jengkel luar biasa pada sesosok asing yang mengikuti langkah kakinya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mengganggu dirinya yang tengah asyik berburu buah tangan untuk keluarga dan koleganya di kampung halaman.

Gadis cantik dengan tubuh tinggi sempai yang sore ini memakai summer dress berwarna off white itu membenarkan letak tali tas anyamannya yang ia beli dua hari lalu. Rambut panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang sesekali berkibar saat beradu dengan hembusan angin. Jari jemarinya yang indah tampak beberapa kali membenarkan topi fendora hitamnya. Dan sebisa mungkin ia menulikan kedua gendang telinganya dari celoteh sosok asing disampingnya ini.

Langkah kakinya yang dibalut dengan sendal cantik berwarna hitam merk lokal yang ia beli kemarin sore, secepat mungkin ia paksa bergerak tanpa henti. Akan tetapi, lautan manusia ditambah sedikit kemacetan disekitaran jalan menuju Pantai Kuta tidak bisa mengabulkan keinginan Zi Tao untuk bergegas meninggalkan sosok asing itu. Rasanya Zi Tao ingin menangis saking kesalnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Miss. Sayang kecantikanmu itu akan luntur jika kau terus mendiamkan aku. Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu berkenalan saja. Tak akan ada yang marah bukan?" tanya pemuda berkulit cukup gelap, jenis kulit sawo matang yang terlalu sering terkena paparan sinar matahari, bukan seperti milik Ayu, gadis pribumi yang menjadi resepsionis di hotel tempatnya menginap. Logat pribuminya terdengar cukup aneh saat berbicara menggunakan bahasa inggris ditelinga Zi Tao.

Tanpa sadar gadis cantik itu menggeram rendah. "Kau menggangguku, bung. Dan kau membuatku marah. Dengar ya, Tuan Pengganggu, aku tak mau berkenalan denganmu. Apa akan ada yang marah? Tentu saja jawabannya, ya. Karena kekasihku pasti akan sangat marah. Jadi segeralah enyah dari hadapanku." Sungut Zi Tao setengah menjerit. Peduli setan jika banyak orang yang memperhatikannya. Zi Tao sudah terlalu jengkel.

Samar – samar Zi Tao bisa mendengar teriakan – teriakan dalam bahasa lokal pada pemuda yang terus mengikutinya ini. Ia tak tau apa yang ibu – ibu pembawa keranjang makanan itu bicarakan tapi dilihat dari raut wajahnya tampaknya seperti sebuah omelan. Tak ingin berhenti terlalu lama, Zi Tao kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju pantai dengan mantap. Zi Tao mendengus pelan mengetahui kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang mengaku bernama Aris itu tetap mengikutinya. Ya Tuhan! Zi Tao harus segera memutar otak agar bisa lepas dari cengkraman pemuda lokal sialan ini.

Langkah kakinya tak ia hentikan saat mulai menyapa pasir – pasir putih khas pantai yang memenuhi seluruh penjuru pantai. Zi Tao mengambil jalan kearah kanan yang mana jika ia terus berjalan ia akan sampai di pantai jimbaran. Tapi ia tak berniat berjalan sejauh itu, walaupun jaraknya mungkin hanya sekitar dua kilometer dari tempatnya berada saat ini. Mata pandanya yang menggemaskan terus menyusuri sisi pantai seolah – olah ia tengah mencari sang kekasih. Ya, Zi Tao mencoba berakting seperti itu. Padahal, liburan ke Pulau Dewata ini adalah obat pelipur lara setelah ditinggal menikah oleh sang pujaan hati beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Kau berbohong padaku Nona Cantik," ucap Aris dengan nada yang sangat menyebalkan ditelinga Zi Tao. "Kau tak punya kekasih bukan?"

Zi Tao masih tak menghentikan langkah kakinya tapi ia mampu melempar pandangan sengit pada pemuda lokal itu. "Aku punya. Namanya Kris. Kris Wu." Ucap Zi Tao sembarang. Dalam hati ia sudah ketakutan setengah mati bagaimana jika kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukan padaku siapa itu Kris Wu, aku tak percaya jika tak ada bukti." Aris berkata dengan santainya sambil melempar senyuman yang bagi Zi Tao menjijikan.

Zi Tao mempercepat langkah kakinya hingga akhirnya matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda tampan berwajah campuran tapi masih terlihat jelas darah Asia Timur dalam wajahnya. Segera saja langkah kakinya ia arahkan pada pemilik rambut pirang menawan, yang hanya bertelanjang dada dan duduk diatas kursi berjemur dengan kacamata hitam bertengger manis dipuncak hidung mancungnya. Sosok itu begitu rupawan bagi Zi Tao. Ia terlihat begitu sempurna.

"Kris," panggil Zi Tao dengan nada begitu lembut pada sosok itu tapi dengan mimik wajah yang seperti siap menangis dalam hitungan detik. Dan untungnya Aris tidak melihat wajah Zi Tao.

Pemuda tampan berkulit putih dengan abs yang tercetak samar itu mengganti arah pandangannya dari pemandangan sunset yang cantik kearah Zi Tao dengan wajah sedikit bingung. Dan dengan terburu – buru Zi Tao menghambur pada sosok itu.

"Tolong aku. Ku mohon tolong aku," ucap Zi Tao cepat dan sepelan mungkin saat memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. "Sebentar saja tolong berpura – puralah menjadi pacarku. Ku mohon, Tuan. Tolong selamatkan aku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HELP ME #1**

RoxanneJung©2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

PENDEK BANGET!? Emang pendek .-.

Kan dah dibilang ngetik di hape itu susah -,-v

Gregetkan? Sama, gw juga, lol

Mana hape gw lagi doyan nghang #nangis

 **With Love,**

 **Roxanne Jung**


End file.
